King Stefan
King Stefan is a supporting character in Disney's 1959 animated feature film Sleeping Beauty. He is the husband of Queen Leah and the father of Princess Aurora. Background Personality Stefan is portrayed as a humble figure, loving father, and a more forceful side of the kingdom's monarchy consisting of himself and his wife, Leah. When confronted by Maleficent, he remained silent, mostly, but with a stern, and fairly intimidating expression. Aside from that scene, Stefan is mostly seen as a soft-spoken man; specifically during his scenes with the more boastful King Hubert (Stefan's closest friend). Appearances ''Sleeping Beauty King Stefan and Queen Leah are the monarchs of a Kingdom. He is overjoyed when his wife gives birth to a baby girl whom they name Aurora. The whole kingdom was invited by Stefan to celebrate her birth. But his and his queen's happiness is short lived, as the evil fairy Maleficent, the only person not invited to Aurora's celebration, enters his castle and curses the baby. She then prophecies that on Aurora's sixteenth birthday, she will die from pricking her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel. After she leaves, one of the Three Good Fairies, Merryweather, alters the curse so their daughter will sleep instead of die. The King and Queen make the hardest decision of their lives: their daughter must be raised by the Three Good Fairies away in the forest in order to protect her. King Stefan ordered all spinning wheels in the kingdom to be burned in an attempt to prevent the curse from happening. The narrator reveals that sixteen sad and lonely years passed for Stefan and his dear queen. Sixteen years later, he is waiting for his now teenage daughter's return to the Castle. While in the dining room drinking, he and Hubert quarrel over their children until Hubert mistakenly grabs a fish instead of his sword and they burst out laughing. When Aurora pricks her finger on the spindle, the Good Fairies put everyone in the Kingdom to sleep. When Maleficent is defeated by Prince Phillip, he awakens and finally meets his daughter. Then Stefan, Leah, and Hubert watch Aurora and Phillip dance together. Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams King Stefan reappears in the Keys to the Kingdom segment of ''Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams, voiced by Corey Burton. He is seen talking to Aurora about him, Leah, Hubert, and Phillip go to the Royal Conference for two days, When they do leave, Aurora is given the "Keys to the Kingdom". He is then seen at the end of the segment when he arrives from the Royal Conference, the Duke comes running to the carriage telling him that that were giant chickens, green pigs, and cows. But when Stefan, Leah, and Hubert arrive in the room, there no animals. He then is seen sitting next to Hubert at the Royal Banquet, when Hubert and Stefan start laughing about "the rumor" about cows, and green pigs, when Phillip then mentions giant chickens, and he starts laughing. Live-action appearances ''Maleficent King Stefan appears in the feature film ''Maleficent portrayed by Sharlto Copley. In contrast to the character seen in Sleeping Beauty, this version of Stefan is the main antagonist of the film and has quite a history with Maleficent making her a victimized villain. As a child, he was an orphan and often stole things. He first met Maleficent when he escaped to the Moors after stealing a gem. The two became the best of friends and on Maleficent's sixteenth birthday, Stefan gave her true love's kiss as their close friendship gradually blossomed into romance. However, one night, Stefan stole Maleficent's wings so he could lie that he killed her and become the new king. He married King Henry's daughter Princess Lelia and together they had a child of their own, a baby girl they named Aurora. However, his treacherous actions would cost him dearly as Maleficent placed a dark curse of eternal slumber upon his daughter Aurora as revenge for what he did to her. Over the next sixteen years, Stefan became extremely paranoid and obsessed with hunting Maleficent down, so obsessed that he couldn't care less for his dying queen. When Aurora returns on the day before her sixteenth birthday, he has her locked up, but when the curse starts, she finds her way to the dungeons where the spinning wheels were burnt and pricks her finger, putting her into her deep slumber. Stefan and his guards capture Maleficent and Diaval. Stefan brutally tortures Maleficent and taunts her. However, just when he's about to kill her with his sword, Maleficent's wings return to her, thanks to the help of Aurora. He is quickly overpowered by Maleficent and is carried onto a tower by the fairy. Maleficent beats Stefan and nearly strangles him, but decides to spare him. Blinded by his overwhelming pride and seething rage, Stefan refuses defeat and attacks her again. The two fall from the tower, but Maleficent manages to become airborne, while Stefan plummets to his death, ending his venomous wrath forever. ''Maleficent: Mistress of Evil King Stefan does not appear in ''Maleficent: Mistress of Evil. But he is briefly mentioned by Queen Ingrith when she tells how Aurora become queen. ''Once Upon a Time After Maleficent curses Briar Rose into an eternal sleep, her victory falls short when King Stefan awakens the cursed maiden with true love's kiss. He and Briar Rose later marry, presiding over their kingdom in a palace, and have a daughter named Aurora. Maleficent, on the other hand, becomes dejected since her revenge is spoiled and loses her ability to turn into a dragon. Years later, Aurora is set to marry Prince Phillip, and in a bid to restore Maleficent to her former glory, Regina tries motivating her into getting vengeance on Briar Rose's daughter. Fearing the former dragon will harm Aurora, King Stefan and his soldiers arrive at the ruined portion of land that Maleficent once scorched with her flames decades ago. When they begin arresting her, Maleficent attempts to transform, but it fails, leaving both her and Regina to be captured for execution. As the women are tied and forced to walk, Regina burns her own binds and hurls a fireball at the men before her magic dries out. Luckily, Maleficent morphs into a dragon, and as she swoops down from the air, King Stefan shouts for his guards to retreat. With a well-aimed breath of fire, she shoots it at the king, who manages to block with his shield. Later, when Maleficent confronts Aurora, she reveals she did not kill King Stefan in order to make him suffer and see his precious daughter be cursed as her mother was. Gallery Trivia *Though King Stefan and Queen Leah don't appear in ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, the thrones on which they sit are present in the hall of the castle where Terra faces the Wheel Master Unversed. *Stefan is one of the few characters who are good in their original appearance, and then antagonized in other versions of the character. Category:Males Category:Sleeping Beauty characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Singing characters Category:Kings Category:Lovers Category:Spouses Category:Adults Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Animated characters Category:Maleficent characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Parents Category:Nobility Category:Royalty Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:European characters Category:Characters in video games